New World Order: Gehenna
by Obalesque
Summary: The summer after sixth year brings about some devistating changes as Voldermort's power grows and the Golden Trio falls appart.
1. Chapter 1

Title: New World Order: Gehenna  
Author: obalesque  
Summary: First she looses Ron. Then Hogwarts is destroyed. Then she loses her parent's. What next?  
Rating: M or R  
Pairing(s): Hermione/Adrian, Ginny/Blaise  
Feedback: First fanfic. Be constructive, please.  
Characters: Main characters: Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, Adrian, Narcissa. Support: Harry, Ron, McGonagall, Snape.  
Notes: Characters may fall out of character, though this is unintentional. For one to suffer through loss and violation without changing would be. . . odd. I also realize that the new Harry Potter book is releasing soon so that will automatically throw this story into AU. Sorry. . . eeep!  
Disclaimer: I do not own, though like many other's I wish I did. I am earning nothing off of this except a release of creative energies.

Prelude: Fall of the House of Granger

Hermione's POV, FLASHBACK

I wont deny that I had always thought that Harry, Ron, and I would be together forever. But my silly assumptions were very wrong. I'm much smarter than this. I knew deep down that it would happen, but I didn't realize just how soon I would lose them. I figured I would marry Ron and Harry would end up with Ginny. I was only half right. Ron went to Luna. Luna Lovegood. Boy, I hadn't seen that one coming, and it really hurt losing out to that loon!

It quickly got to the point where I felt very uncomfortable and out of place when I was around them. So it was I who had withdrawn away from my two best friends claiming that I was trying to get a head start on studying for the N.E.W.T.'s. What else could I do? What hurt the most is they had hardly noticed I wasn't around as much, although Ginny did, but she always noticed when something was up with me. In any case the end of fifth year went by without much happening. Malfoy made himself a nuisance as usual, and there were a couple attacks from the remaining free Death Eaters, but we had returned to our separate homes before any real bad things had happened.

Azkaban was destroyed by Voldemorts army, and not two days later they hit Hogwarts. Fortunately, and unfortunately, only Argus Filtch, the house elves, and the Hogwarts ghosts were there. All the professors had gone home to visit family, started their vacations, or were working for the Order. The house elves had been gathered and slaughtered, Filtch was disemboweled and left hanging on the front gates for Aurors to find. Hagrids house was burnt down, a fire that quickly spread to the Forbidden forest, and the Quidditch Pitch. The Great Hall and Gryffindor Tower were decimated to rubble while the library was burned and Dumbledores office was stripped clean. A shrine had been erected in the Chamber of Secrets and the words THE DARK LORD LIVES were written all over the castle in the house elves blood. The village of Hogsmead was destroyed right along with the castle. The citizens who did not join them or escape were impaled in rows reminiscent of Vlad Dracula in his war against the Turks. Because of the attack the Governors were forced to close Hogwarts and at the moment no word was given on where the student's would continue their education.

The very next day after the attack on Hogwarts twelve major and minor middle eastern countries pulled a new one on the world stage when they melded together to form a new super power called the Kingdom of Iranistan, though the wizarding world simply called it the Gehenna Fog. The Kingdom began systematically removing foreign troops from their lands, those who refused to withdraw were hit with napalm, anthrax, and other destroying toxins and chemicals so quickly that they were not given the chance to retaliate as they'd died to fast to do so. Within two days Iranistan had itself closed up tighter than Fort Knox. All communication from the remaining troops ceased. It would be hard for any wizard in the world to think Voldemort or wizardry period was not involved somehow as probes indicated that anti-muggle charms had been put in key locations around the country. No one could penetrate the new country. Not even the United Nations.

Two weeks into the vacation I was lying on my bed, music playing into my ears from my mp3 player a collection of all my secret anti social gothic indulgences. My Hogwarts: A History was open and I was reading in an attempt to find the content I used to receive whenever I read that book. It did not come. Too much bad had happened, and the feeling of foreboding doom sat sickly in my stomach. Another Nine Inch Nails tune kicked on just seconds before my mother opened the door. I popped one of the earphones off and she told me dinner was ready. I told her I'd be right down and continued reading. I absolutely will not stop reading in the middle of a chapter. Mum knew this and just smiled at me before closing the door and trekking off back downstairs.

"RUN YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! RUUUN! YOU IDIOT!" I could hear my dad yelling angrily at the telly, apparently the Irish football team had lost control of the soccer ball to Brazil. Football was the only time my mild mannered and gentle dad ever cursed at any one, and I couldn't help but grin at the thought. I bet he would love to see a Quidditch game.

He stopped yelling then and I continued to read. My song ended as I finished the chapter so I turned the player off, closed my book and hopped up. It was getting a bit chilly so I closed my window then turned to head down stairs. Halfway down the electricity went out. I called out to my father but got no answer. It was getting colder, and I realized that I knew exactly why. To confirm my fears my father fell from the dark livingroom and a black shape stepped out and hovered above him with a sinister laugh, a laugh I knew all to well. Bellatrix Lestrange! A single dementor floated by her side. I started to retreat knowing I was usless in defending my parents without my wand which I so foolishly left upstairs in my room.

I froze, a shiver running up my back when I heard my mother scream as the sound of shattering glass echoed from the kitchen. A Death Eater emerged dragging my screaming mother along with him.

"Hermione!" she screamed. Both the Death Eaters and the dementor turned in my direction and stared at me a moment. I took step backwards up the stairs but behind me I heard the unmistakable pop of someone apparating, and felt cold hands restrain me. I cried out as the Death Eater placed me in a weak sleeper hold.

I tried fighting him, but he pulled back and struck me, my mother's futile screams jolting my father back into consciousness. Lestrange cast crucio on my father, his howl's of pain stabbing my ears. I couldn't fight to save my parent's, the Death Eater behind me was to strong and I felt dazed from the blow I'd received. He flipped me around and came face to face to me. He looked at me through the silver mask. I reached up and grabbed it, ripping it away from this hidden face. I gasped, wide eyed, as I looked onto the face of Vicktor Krum. He grabbed my face with one hand and leaned in close.

"Don't fight Hermy-own-ninny." he whispered. "It vill be I or the other's who vill haff you. Vith me I can guarantee they vill not touch you, and you shall survive the encounter. Vith the others your ravishment will be painful and you vill die."

"Why rape me at all? Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I serve the Dark Lord and you are a mudblood, that is vhy." He rose up taking me with him. "Vhere is your vand?" he asked in a deep whisper. My wand. I wish to god I had it on me.

"Put up." I seethed.

"Show me to your room." At the top of the stairs I pointed to my door. He pushed me in then closed and locked the door. "The only reason I am here is to. . .protect you. I vas good in my services to the Dark Lord that he granted me the privilege of dealing vith you myself. No one is to touch you but me, and if I do not touch you, then Lestrange is to kill you. Those vere my Lords orders. Now I suggest you strip."

"And my parents?" I asked blinking back my tears. He sighed.

"You are intelligent. You know vhat vill happen to them." I cringed. They would die. I heard my mother scream out from downstairs.

"Please. Don't do this. Don't let them die." I whispered.

"It is to late."

"No it's not."

"It is. Now strip." Another scream from my mother tore up the stairs then stopped abruptly.

"I can't do this while listening to my family being slaughtered." I sobbed as tears fell down my cheek.

"You are giving up so easily? Vhy?"

"Like you said I am intelligent. I know I cannot save my family. There's no point in fighting it." I lied. I just wanted to make sure I could take Victor out without any one interrupting. He kept his eye on me as he pointer his wand at my door and sealed it shut, then cast the silencing charm. I felt my gut sink as he then pointed his wand at me.

"Accio vand!" He spat. The night table drawer flung open and I watched in horror as my wand levitated to him and he snapped it into two. "You von't be needing it. Now, strip, little butterfly."

"If you wish to defile me, you will have to do all the work yourself. I will not participate." I sobbed.

"You are making this harder on yourself." he growled.

"I think you have made it as hard as it could possibly get. The only good you could do for me now is kill me." I curled up on my bed and cried hard harder.

"No. I could never do that. You are my veakness. Like I said. I only came to protect you." he whispered. With a wave of his wand my clothes were gone. "Vhen the Dark Lord vins, you are my avard. Ve vill have many sons!"

It was over. Viktor was gentle considering what was going on, and had left without much more than a gentle kiss on my brow. I just laid there and cried knowing full well that if I went downstairs I would find my family executed. I felt so dead inside. I felt so used. All I had to do was wait for the Aurors to come, right?

No... maybe mum and dad are still alive and needed me. I got up and dressed as quickly as I could then open my bedroom door. It's still dark and silent. God I hate that. I know my parents are dead. How could they not be. I could have done something if I'd had my wand, but I was a fool. I let them die. I didn't even fight it like I could have. Tooth and nails. I slowly descend the steps and peer into the living room.

There my mother and father lay naked and dead at the feet of Lestrange and the Dementor. Their blood was everywhere. 'This is not my day.' I thought as Lestrange and the Dementor both then turned to me and the woman grinned triumphantly at the horror on my face. "You know mudblood. The Dark Lord told us not to touch you, to let Krum handle you, but just before we came here the Dark Lord said that I should fuck you up some. I cannot kill you, but you will suffer!"

I quickly raced back up the stairs and bolted into the hall just in time to miss a bolt of energy whiz past my head. I swung into my room and locked it. Grabbing an emergency bag I kept by the desk I ran to the window and started to push it open.

The door blew open with a burst of red energy, fire surrounding the entrance as the Dementor swept in. I was then confronted with the mad hatters grin of Bellatrix, her wand pointed at me.

"Maybe you will find the company of the Longbottom's a refreshing change." the murderous witch cackled. "Expelliarmus." she gnarled and I was blown backwards out my half open window, the frame braking over my spine.

I remember the glass shattering around me and falling two stories. I landed on my back, the wind knocked out of me, and I feinted. I must not have been out long. I awoke and the death eater was bent out of my broken window, her hysterical laughs echoing wickedly in the darkness.

Pain shot up through my back but I managed up to my feet and limped quickly around the house and into the garage. I grabbed a spare key to my mother's car, a black imported American BMW, and jumped in after thoroughly making sure no one was sitting in the back seat. My dad had taught me how to drive when I was thirteen as a little father/daughter summer bonding project. I decided then that it would be in my best interest to put my parent's out of my mind until I was in the safety of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place in London. I started the car and sped from the house as fast as I could. I remember looking back only to notice the infamous dark mark looming in the sky above my neighborhood.

The drive was uneventful as I sped through town, running red lights and swerving around traffic. I hit the highway almost fifteen minutes after I fled my home. My destination in London was a four hour drive, and one I was not looking forward to, but I just swallowed the fear that I was being tracked and continued on toward my sanctuary.

My body quickly deteriorated. The area between my legs hurt badly after what Victor had done, and the pain in my back had worsened, but I refused to stop, even with the car vibrating against me painfully. Normally I wouldn't have noticed the vibration, but the injuries throbbed throughout my body, and I could swear I had glass in my back. I found myself thinking of my parent's again and cursed.

I was exhausted and hungry two hours later, and I had to pull over to a petrol stop to refill my tank. I checked my watch as I paid the cashier for the fuel, a box doughnut's and a half quart of milk. Exactly ten thirty two. Two hours till I reach London, and another thirty minutes to the Orders home base granted there was no traffic.

"You ok?" the man running the register asked as he eyed my right arm. I had a deep gash in it that I had not noticed.

"I had an accident earlier. . . guess I missed that one." I walked back down an aisle and grabbed a box of band-aids and alcohol.

"These to."

"You want me to call for help?" he asked with a worried look.

"Thank you, but no. I'm going to meat a friend just down the road. They'll help me."

I started back on my way back to the car as quickly as I could. The sooner I reach safety the better. I hit London at quarter past midnight and slowed enough to keep from attracting the police. I could get away with erratic driving in my home village where you rarely saw the police, but not in London. I finally had to slow when my car started running on fumes. I was nine miles away from Number Twelve and decided to try and coast in on it. It failed as I hit a hill and the car finally gave up. I decided to cut my losses and take it on foot. I stashed the car in a parking space and started jogging. I slipped in and out of the darkness as I made my way on foot with no incident and finally at half past three I climbed the steps to Number Twelve.

Not wasting time or decency, I began ringing the doorbell while banging on the door with my uninjured fist and kicking it for added effect. I could imagine the commotion from the spell silenced interior as I'm sure I woke everyone in the house, including Mrs. Blacks portrait who I was sure screeched something about blood traitors, not that I cared. Inside I knew I was, for the most part, safe. Out here, I was in danger. Everything went silent for the second time that night sending chills up my back, I froze in fear then turned to look down the night time street. Rain began pouring and I shuddered. The door to Number Twelve finally flew open and I got an eyeful of darkness from within accompanied with a wand to my nose. I recognized it immediately as Remus's.

I burst out crying and fell to my knees, dropping my head into my hands.

"Oh gods, it's Hermione!" I heard before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: New World Order: Gehenna  
Author: obalesque  
Summary: First she looses Ron. Then Hogwarts is destroyed. Then she loses her parent's. What next?  
Rating: M or R  
Pairing(s): Hermione/Adrian, Ginny/Blaise  
Feedback: First fanfic. Be constructive, please.  
Characters: Main characters: Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, Adrian, Narcissa. Support: Harry, Ron, McGonagall, Snape.  
Notes: There is a situation that arises in this chapter that is very controversial. Hermione's way of handling the situation does not necessarily coincide with my own opinion on the subject, though I do not blame anyone for making the same decision.  
Disclaimer: I do not own, though like many other's I wish I did. I am earning nothing off of this except a release of creative energies.

Chapter One

"And that's what happened up till now. . ." Hermione finished as tears fell down her dirty bruised and cut cheeks. She had left out the details on her rape, telling them Viktor had broken her wand then locked her in her room. She was siting at the kitchen table, Molly Weasley was to her left, her second mother rubbing a salve on Hermione's cut and bruised back. Remus Lupin was on her right, sipping coffee.

Across the table was Arthur Weasley, Molly's husband, then the Auror Nymphodora Tonks, and ex-Auror Alister "Mad-Eye" Moody all looking morose, or angry like Mad-Eye who slammed his hands down on the table making Molly and Hermione jump, and the others stared at him expectantly. He then forced himself up and put on his trench coat.

"Are you sure you've told us everything?" he asked skeptically. Hermione realized he could probably see whatever internal injuries she'd suffered but nodded, refusing to talk about her violation. He growled then nodded.

"I'm gonna report this directly to Dumbledore myself. You all stick around and wait for instructions. I got a feeling this is only the start of many muggleborn student attacks."

"But how on earth did they learn where you lived?" Molly asked daftly.

"That's easy," Tonks injected. "They got it from Dumbledore's office when they attacked Hogwarts. No doubt all the other student's who are in danger will be relocated." she scratching the bald scalp side of her neon green mohawk. Arthur looked at her whimsically, never having been exposed to such a hairdo. She turned to him and smiled, "I like my hair like this when I sleep, feels nice!" She crinkled her nose at him and grinned causing him to chuckle.

"Drink this Hermione. It's a dreamless sleep potion, and a sedative. You need a long rest." Molly set a cup of tea in front of her.

"You take my room tonight, kiddo. That way no one will wake you in the morning. I'm going to wait up for instructions." Tonks patted Hermione's shoulder before following Remus out of the kitchen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She had slept for nine hours straight before getting up. When she opened her eyes she wanted desperately to die but thought's of a shower forced her up. She was in incredible pain but managed to reach the bathroom. She took a quick shower and slipped into the fresh clothing she found laying on Tonks bed. She continued to limp downstairs without running into anyone and headed strait to the kitchen. On the table were large quantities of sandwiches and salad, Molly was pulling a large pumpkin roll and carrot cake out of the oven.

Remus was sat at the table with the Daily Prophet sipping at a glass of pumpkin juice. "Good afternoon, Hermione. I hope you slept well."

"Ironically! I could have swore I would have had nightmares after what happened!" she sighed.

"That was my doing child." Molly began, "I gave you some dreamless sleep into your drink last night, remember?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh. I guess I'm still a bit ruffled. Well, thank you. You more then likely ensured that I receive the rest I needed." Molly smiled at her as she limped to the table, the women's smile quickly turning to a motherly look of concern.

"Oh, dear! Are you still injured?"

"No. No. I just. . . after the fall, and the four hour drive, well, you know." Hermione waved the concerned looking Molly away and eased down into the nearest chair as Remus poured her a glass of juice and handed it to her.

"Perhaps a trip to St. Mungo's wouldn't be a bad idea, Hermione. Just to ensure there's no internal damage." Remus frowned. She looked wide eyed for a moment then nodded as she took a gulp.

"First thing after lunch I'll have an Order member escort us down." Molly said as she ran her hand over Hermione's brow. "You are a bit warm."

"I just showered." Hermione smiled then noticed the camera around Remus neck and looked at him quizzically while Molly set off to finish preparing lunch.

"Some what of a little hobby of mine. You want to see it?" He said taking it off and handing it to her. She examined the modernized wizard camera with delight. "You like it?" she nodded handing it back to him. "No, you keep it. I've got a million of them. I cannot afford a decent suit, but I always manage to have the top of the line in camera's."

She grinned at him as she got up and hugged him lightly. "Thank you." she whispered as she pulled back, taking the camera in her hands and looking at it.

"Hermione dear, do you feel up to calling the other's down to lunch. They're all up in Buckbeaks room." Molly asked. "If you're to sore I can-"

"No, it's ok Mrs. Weasley. I want to see Ron and Ginny anyways." Hermione smiled at her friend's mother and started to the stairs in a slight rush, patting Remus on the back as she brushed by him. "Thanks Remus!"

The werewolf gave her a toothy grin, and she caught herself wondering why he had never won the Witches Weekly Most Charming Smile Award. 'He certainly deserved it more than Lockhart that's for sure! What I ever saw in that fraud!' she thought as she ascended the creaky stairs. She came to the top and limped down the long wide hallway to the master bedroom. A strong smell met her nostrils causing her nose to cringe. She could hear laughter from within and with a soft smile she opened the door and stepped in.

Regardless of the smell her face instantly lit up with humor as she saw a very disgusted Ronald Weasley plastered to the wall with was un-mistakenly Hippogriff fecal matter which apparently was extremely sticky. Ginny Weasley stood with her back to Hermione, mouth agape and eyes bulging at her vexed brother who was whimpering helplessly as he tried to peel himself off the wall. To her right the Weasley twins Fred and George were rolling on the floor howling in uncontrollable laughter. Then Harry stood by the seemingly grinning Buckbeak. His mouth open in what could easily be mistaken as agony but in fact he was laughing silently and hard. His face was as red as the Weasley's trademark hair, tears streaming down his cheeks, and his body shaking as he clutched his stomach.

Apparently Ron's plight just happened and she had missed it by half a minute. An uncharacteristic bout of mischief that the Weasley twins were famous for took hold of Hermione as she fired up her wizarding camera and began filming the whole embarrassing charade. After two minutes of pictures Ron finally managed to rip himself off the wall. Harry noticed Hermione and flung his left arm over the girls shoulder. Ginny had finally begun laughing when Remus walked into the room. Shock overtook him before he too began laughing at the jilted boy.

Ron however was not laughing. As far as he was concerned they were all going to die. This was not funny! He started muttering unintelligibly at them then he saw Hermione, and a . . . camera! "AAAARGHH!" Ron whipped his paste-covered wand out and pointed it at Hermione. "Aghio ghamera!" he forced out, his tongue was coated with the white feces. A blast of light surged from his wand, through the shit baking it onto him with a puff of smoke and a quick wheezing POOF that reminded Hermione of an old Donald Duck cartoon.

Ron looked as if he'd been electrocuted. The shit had turned hard and black with speckles of yellow in it. His clothing was frazzled and smoking. His eyebrows had fizzled away and some of his hair was singed while other parts fell off all together. The whole room went silent as he stared blankly ahead of him. His right eye twitched a couple of times then he fell back onto the floor with an audible thud, stiff as a board, his wand still raised up.

"RON!" Ginny cried out. Hermione turned off the camera feeling extremely guilty and worried. The others ran to his side. Molly rushed in just then, the putrid stench looming in the air hit her nose like a freight train.

"What on earth happened in here!" She looked about and saw Ron lying on the floor. "RONNIE! MY BABY BOY!" She shrieked as she rushed to his side.

Hermione looked sickly at Remus who patted her shoulder and attentively raised his wand. Knowing Sirius would have enjoyed this he whispered "Here's to you Padfoot."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Ron had been removed from the room Hermione approached Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny." The only female Weasley child took a minute to accept that she was really there then threw herself into Hermione's arms and began crying. Hermione had always been closer to her than any other member of the Weasley family.

"Wimp." Hermione teased.

"W-we th-ought you were d-dead!" Ginny chocked on her words. "D-don't ever d-do that to us again Hermione!"

For the first time the Weasley twins had no intention to cause a commotion as they watched. Harry looked on with heartache evident in the soft feature's of his youthful face. Buckbeak came to Remus's side and nudged him aside. The hippogriff then wrapped himself around the weeping girls and laid down like a lioness watching her cubs.

Remus gathered up Hermione's camera and took a picture knowing that it would make a great center piece to replace Mrs. Black, if they ever got her down.

Hermione and Ron were escorted to St. Mungo's by Mad Eye, Molly, and Remus, both at her side towering over her like protective father's. Ron was taken in by his mother while Hermione checked herself in and was led into a room by a short slim nurse with blonde hair.

"The medi-witch will be right in, Miss Granger."

"You want us in here Hermione?" Remus asked from the door.

"Not for the check up. But before and after." The Medi-witch entered a few minutes later and waited as the two men left.

"Miss Granger. I'm surprised to see you. The Prophet say's your still missing from the attack."

"The Prophet has made it a habit to be wrong where something that has anything to do with Harry Potter is concerned."

"Yes. A whole year of calling Potter a nutter and a liar, then they go and reprint that story from the Quibbler and claim to have always believed him. Lot of rot really. I assume your visit is to be kept silent?"

"Please."

"Ok. First give me the rundown. What can I do for you today?"

"I. . .suffered injuries from the attack." Hermione looked down at her stomach then back at the medi-witch, cocking her eyebrow at the woman.

"Oh. I see." realization dawned on the woman. She gathered up her wand and waved it. A cart with potion's and salves rolled up to her.

"After THAT, I was thrown out of a window two stories up and landed on my back. Then I drove four hours in a muggle vehicle to excape and I think it may have. . . irritated both injuries."

"Ok. First we'll check your back, then the other thing."

The medi-witch cast several spells on Hermione's body in an attempt to do a quick scan on her back.

"There is still some glass here, but that will be remedied momentarily. Otherwise there's just some bruising and small cuts. Should heal within a few weeks. " The medi-wizard did the same to her lower body. "Not to much damage here either, although. . .there is the potential for pregnancy."

"Potential?"

"From my scans I've found you to be ninety-eight percent fertile in this period of the month. The males seed is also very prominent in fertility, and there are access amount's of the semen. I would say there is at least an eighty-three percent chance of pregnancy."

"I. . .I don't want that." Hermione's eyes filled up with tears.

"There are two thing's I could do for you. You could give the child away for adoption. Or I could help you petition for the right to abort the child."

"Petition?"

"It is illegal to preform abortions unless there is a life threatening situation or assault is involved."

"But people will learn. . .c-can't you kill the seed now before I get pregnant?"

"No. The seed has been within you for far too long. The cut off time for the contraceptive spell is two hours. It would be to difficult to kill them all off without causing serious damage to your own body. It could result in the you being rendered barren, so this to is illegal."

"Is there anyway to petition without people learning who I am? I don't want this in the papers. I don't want people learning I was raped!"

"Not to worry. Sexually assaulted victims identities are protected under law. The Ministry doesn't even have access to that information. The whole process goes through the Avalonia Healer's Guild out of France. They are quite keen on protecting victims."

"Will they approve?"

"With my report, absolutely."

"What do I need to do?"

"Nothing but wait. I will send word to you when the approval goes through. Until then I have a prescription for the bruising and pain. Any questions?"

"No."

"Very well. I will be in touch in a few days." the medi-witch smiled as she left the room. Remus and Mad Eye slipped back in.

"Everything ok?" Remus asked.

"Yes. I will need to come back for a follow up but until then I have pain killer's." Hermione smiled softly. Mad Eye quirked an eyebrow and grunted almost disapprovingly. 'He knows.' Hermione thought.

They waited for word on Ron's condition. He to would need to return for a follow up. Remus and Mad Eye led a limping Hermione, a frantic Molly, and a charred Ron out of St. Mungo's.

Ron had found himself bedridden for a month after that, mostly from depression. He refused to talk to anyone as his burns healed. He'd also received a warning about using magic while underage. Hermione felt more and more guilty.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days later the sound of a chainsaw starting up in the distance could be heard down the stairs in the darkness. Molly's eyes popped open as the sound revved three timed before a woman's screams began echoing through the house. Molly leapt with a start from her bed, wide eyed and grabbing her chest. "Arthur! Arthur get up." she yelled at and repeatedly hit her husbands sleeping form.

Arthur lifted his head then quickly rolled out of his bed to grab his wand tripping over his shoes in the process. Molly fell over him on her way to the door. In the hallway the occupants of the house pored out of their rooms

"Were under attack!" Fred and George yelled. The woman's screams became blood curdling as Tonks, Arthur, Remus, and Molly started for the stairs wands drawn.

"Hermione's missing!" Ginny cried out.

"Hermione!" Snuff cried out.

"You kids get into the master room with Buckbeak and prepare to be portkey out!" Arthur yelled back.

Upon hitting the landing the adults slipped down the stairs and pointed their wands at the assailant.

Hermione Granger stood in front of the painting of Mrs Black that laid bunched and screaming on the floor. She looked at Molly with tears in her eyes and said stiffly, "She called me a mudblood one to many times."

Molly covered her gasp with her left hand, Arthur paced his hands on his wife's shoulders. Tonks began laughing at Hermione as Remus approached her.

"Molly, get Hermione to bed." He said taking the chainsaw out of Hermione's hands. "Tonks and I will clean this up."

"It's ok Hermione. I think it was beyond time for Mrs. Black go away at any rate." Molly said stepping forward and embracing the girl.

"Shut up Mrs. Black. Your time is over." Remus kicked the screaming canvas.

"And that is why you purebloods should never underestimate the muggle world. Magic couldn't bring you down, but muggle technology did." Tonks grinned as she wadded Mrs. Blacks painting up in a ball.

"Hermione. Where did you get this thing?" Remus asked.

"Number Eleven left it on his back porch this evening."

"And you nabbed it?" Remus scoffed.

"I was going to return it." she said innocently.

"Why were you outside!" Molly snapped. "You could have been seen!"

"Now, Molly." Arthur sighed. "I'm sure Hermione just needed air." Molly led Hermione to the stairs and started up them.

"All right Hermione!" George hooted down at her. Both he and Fred were standing at the top of the stairs looking down at her with wide grins.

"Your officially a Weasley Twin as of now." Fred beamed.

"Oh yes. I totally agree." George grinned.

"YOU TWO WERE TOLD TO GET IN THE ROOM!" Molly bellowed at her twin sons, her eye's flashing dangerously.

The twins ignored her and began dancing around the landing while chanting 'One of us! One of us! One of us!'


End file.
